Another
by moonlight droplet
Summary: Consistency. Awakening. A world that is exactly what you see. The stage is set. The actors are gathered. All is ready. Persona 3
1. Cycle 0

disclaimer: Persona 3 is copyrighted to ATLUS

-

-

-

Start  
New Game

-

-

-

... ... A dream.  
A dream that goes on for eternity.  
A dream that is no different from reality.  
A dream where everything just stays the same as before.  
But, that's why it's a 'dream'.  
A dream that doesn't have an end.

I wonder, when I will awaken from such a dream.

-

-

-


	2. Cycle 1

-

-

-

-- The sunlight penetrates the window and hits my face.  
It signifies the start of a new day.

In other words, morning.

The light feels warm and comfortable. It's a definite sign that it's spring.  
It feels good. Like I wouldn't mind staying in bed all day today.  
... ... To be honest, the idea sounds very tempting.

... But, I guess that wouldn't do.  
The clock on my bedside says it's 6:20, a little earlier than I usually wake up.  
Letting loose a yawn, I manage to get up and open a window. A light breeze sways past my face.  
Mn. It looks like the weather's going to be good today.

"Today is..."

Knock, knock. Suddenly, the familiar sound of someone knocking on the door.  
There's only one person who would come at this time.

"It's open."  
I say. Upon hearing this, the person on the other side opens the door.

"Good morning. I came to wake you up, but it seems it wasn't necessary."  
She says somewhat consciously. I shake my head and smile at her.

I've long since gotten used to Aegis coming to wake me up.  
It's already become something that would be weird if it didn't happen all the time.  
Or rather, it's 'normal'.

"Good morning, Aegis. Thanks for coming to wake me up as usual."  
I say, lightly waving my hand.  
At this, she suddenly seems strangely happy, and gives a warm smile.  
It's a little cute, I think.

"No, that should be my line. I'm glad to be of help to you."  
Cheerfully, she says this.

... Somehow, that's a little off, but I let it slide.  
It's fine as long as she's happy.

"Are the others awake already?  
I ask. Aegis nods.

"Yes. Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san and Ken-san have already left. Yukari-san, Fuuka-san and Koromaru-san are currently in the living room."  
Aegis answers succinctly. But... Something is a little off about what she just said.

"Um... And Junpei?"  
"He hasn't woken up yet."  
"Ah."

In other words, no one's even bothered trying to wake him up yet.

... Well. That much is 'normal' too.  
I wonder if it's a good or bad thing that I got used to it...

...

...

...

After getting dressed, I head down to the living room.

"Good morning, Yukari, Fuuka, Koromaru. Is Junpei still not up yet?"

Aegis, as usual, is having a friendly chat with Koromaru.  
It's a sight that's become something that a day cannot lack, and everyone probably secretly agrees.  
I lightly wonder what that might say about us.

Yukari is the first one to greet me, while Fuuka pours cup of coffee.

"Morning! That Junpei, he must have stayed up all night playing games again. Honestly, is he really gonna make it through the year?"  
She complains out loud.  
She says that, so she's clearly worried about his future.  
Probably.

"... Uh, well... I think Junpei-kun's gotten a lot better lately... Ah, here you go."  
Fuuka hands me the cup of coffee, which I accept.  
Yukari just gives her a look which seems to say 'For real?'

"Thanks Fuuka. Then, no one's tried to wake him yet?"  
I ask this though, of course, I already know the answer.

"Um... Well..."  
"Nope."  
"Ah... I'm sorry. It never crossed my mind."  
"Arf!"

... Friendship, really is a mysterious thing.  
I sip my coffee as I think this.

Well, it's a typical morning, I think.  
A calm, carefree morning that I think suits this dorm well.  
It's the kind that sort of gives you the feeling that, yeah, it's definitely a new day.

"-- Ah! I forgot, I have to take care of something for the archery club this morning!"  
Yukari suddenly remembers and puts down her coffee.

"Something?"  
I ask.

"Yeah, the club president can't make it today so she asked me to help."  
She hurriedly grabs her school bag.

"I see. They really rely on you a lot, don't they Yukari-chan?"  
"Kinda. Anyway, I'm going on ahead. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

And with that, Yukari is out the door.  
We wave her off.

"... Yukari-chan's been pretty busy with club activities lately, hasn't she? Hey, did you know? There's a rumour going around saying that she might be the club president next year!"  
Fuuka says excitedly.  
Though, I've never heard such rumours...

"It is because her archery skills have increased exponentially this past year. Of course everyone has noticed."  
Aegis states.

"Arf!"  
Koromaru barks in agreement.

"Hmm... I guess it makes sense..."  
Yeah. With all that's happened, it's obvious that she'd have gotten a lot better.  
Even I'd noticed that much.

... Anyway, before I forget...

--  
1. ... What was I forgetting again?

2. ... I'd better go wake him up.  
--

... Yeah. It wouldn't be good if he were late for school after all.

After heading up the stairs, I reach his door.

Knock, knock.

"Junpei, are you awake?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... No answer.

I knock again, a bit louder this time.

"Junpei?"

This time, I get a response.  
... Though, I wonder if a low grumbling noise can be considered a 'response'.

I decide to knock again.

"W-WHAAGH!! I'M UP, I'M UUUUAAAA--!!"

-- And suddenly, a series of crashing noises and chains of swears emit from within the room.

"AUGH! What the he-- Sonuva-- Who put that th-- eWRPWERAR#JRWEew32rtW#3--"

... And so on.  
This goes on for fifteen seconds.

For a while, I wonder if I should go inside and check on him...

"... Um. Jun... pei...?"  
I hesitantly reach for the doornob.  
But, before I even touch it, the door suddenly swings open.  
Without warning, Junpei quickly appears from the room and frantically shuts the door behind him.

"... Uh..."  
... is all I can manage out.

Junpei, however, doesn't seem too worse for the wear.  
Somehow, he seems to be completely fine.  
Plus, he's already dressed and ready for school.

"'Sup dude. You came to wake me up?"  
He greets, grinning cheerfully.

I nod.

"Thanks dude. Guess my alarm clock's batteries died. We still good on time?"

Once again, I nod.

"Alright, let's roll!"  
And with that, as if nothing happened, he energetically marches down the stares.

... Taking one last look at his door, I follow.

When we get to the living room again, Junpei greets Fuuka and Aegis.

"Heeyyy Fuuka, Ai-chan. Where's everyone else?"

"Good morning Junpei-kun. Our Senpai already left a while ago and Yukari-chan said she had something to take care of for her club."

"Huh. I'd expected that from Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-senpai, but Yuka-tan too?"  
"Well, she always was a responsible person."  
"I guess so. So it's just us three then?"

Junpei doesn't add Koromaru into the equation.  
Of course, he doesn't go to school.

"The next train to the island will leave in fifteen minutes. We should go now if we wish to make it."  
Aegis announces.

Fuuka, who just finished gathering up the coffee cups and plates, nods.

"Alright. It'll be nice to take a leisurely walk to the station together."

Mn... It's a good suggestion.

I nod to Koromaru.

"Alright. Take care of the dorm while we're gone, okay Koromaru?"  
I give him a scratching behind his ear.  
He happily barks in affirmation.

Then, I guess it's time to set off.

...

...

...

A normal day.  
Just walking to school with friends.  
Before me, Junpei and Fuuka are talking amiably.  
Or rather, Junpei is talking and Fuuka is trying her best to follow.  
Occasionally, he looks back at me and asks for my opinion.  
But, in my case, I can only nod.

"-- But damn, those Tigers really aren't doing well lately, are they? They did pretty well last year but if they don't pick up the pace, they're not even gonna make it into the running!"

Though, this part might be normal too.  
We just smile and nod as we listen.  
Even though none of us have any idea what he's talking about.

--  
1. Talk to Junpei.  
2. Talk to Fuuka.  
3. Talk to Aegis.  
4. Just stay silent.  
--

Well, I don't follow baseball so I can't really add to the conversation.  
But, even like that, I feel it's okay.  
A lighthearted conversation as we all walk together.  
That, by itself, is a wonderful thing, I think.

... ... Somehow though, perhaps it feels a little out of place.  
Leisurely walking to school together, carefree.  
I briefly wonder if we'd ever done such a thing before.

It's peaceful.  
But, that same peace might feel somewhat frightening.  
A feeling of abnormality...  
Something that doesn't quite belong.

... But, the reason is clear.  
Maybe, it's even almost laughable.  
The calm peace that feels almost fake, is without a doubt real.  
And that's why we might subconsciously fear it.

Because, we don't know when something unexpected might appear and break that peace.

"Ppphhttt!! Agh, I think I just swallowed a flower petal or something!"  
Junpei suddenly sputters.  
A few cherry blossoms flutter down a nearby tree.

"That's because you always open your mouth so wide when you talk, Junpei-kun."  
Fuuka giggles.

... Yes, definitely something unexpected.  
Perhaps, there was nothing to worry about from the beginning.

Someday, eventually, the spring will end.  
Summer will come and cherry blossoms will stop falling.  
Without a doubt, autumn will come after.  
The trees will lose their leaves, and come winter, there will be nothing whatsoever.  
But that, too, will be temporary, and the flowers will blossom once more come spring.

Yes. This, too, might not be bad at all.

"Did something good happen?"  
Suddenly, the one who walks beside me asks.

"Eh?"  
"Because, for some reason, you seem very happy."

Is that so?  
Curiously, I lift my hand to feel my face.  
There is, without a doubt, the traces of a smile.

... I see.

"... No, not really."  
I answer.  
Aegis blinks, somewhat confused.  
I smile at her.

"But, that in itself might not be a bad thing."

We continue to walk on as Junpei complains about flower petals.

... ... After a few minutes of walking, we make it to the station.  
Conveniently, since we're students, we don't have to pay a fee.

...

...

...

"Then, we'll see you later Fuuka."

We're finally at the school.  
Since Fuuka is in a different class from the rest of us, we have to say a temporary goodbye here.  
Though, she's really just in the class directly next to ours.

When we head inside the classroom, Yukari is already there.

"Hey you three. So, you managed to wake up, huh Junpei?"

We each take our seats.

"Of course! You say that like I'm some kinda lazy slob Yuka-tan!"  
Junpei replies grinning.

Yukari just gives him a look.

"... That's real cold, man."

Ignoring Junpei's exaggerated sobs, I look at the clock on the wall.  
There's some time before homeroom starts.

Then...

--  
1. Talk to Junpei.  
2. Talk to Yukari.  
3. Talk to Aegis.  
4. Sleep until class starts.  
--

"Did you take care of the stuff with your club?"  
I turn to Yukari.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It wasn't anything big, really, just some forms for new equipment and stuff. The club president's been busy lately so she couldn't make it."  
She says in an off-hand manner.

"Hehhh... Then, you're doing the president's work?"

"Oh, don't say it like that. You're beginning to sound like those rumours."

"You mean the ones saying that you're going to be the next president?"

"Come one, there's no way I'll be president. It's not like I'm THAT good, and besides, there are plenty of more qualified people."  
Yukari just brushes it off.  
But, somehow, just a little, she sounds kinda happy.  
I manage to suppress a chuckle.

"What, YOU? President? Puh-leeze."

... I kind of wonder if Junpei actually plans to live a long life.

"... Excuse me?"  
Yukari's tone is a little dangerous.  
Still, Junpei continues his deathwish.

"Well, if you don't lead your clubmates into any dark alleys, MAYBE it might work out."  
He scoffs.  
Though, since he's not looking at Yukari's face, you can't blame him if he can't see her expression.

... I'd better change the subject.

"Then, were you in the student council room this morning?"

If it was a matter of equipment, then it was a matter of funds.  
In that case, it's a matter to discuss with the student council.  
Temporarily ignoring Junpei, Yukari faces me.

"That's right. Like I said, it wasn't anything big, so it didn't take long. Mitsuru-senpai took care of matter in, like, seconds."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It looks like she's been pretty busy, but she still manages everything else. I have no idea how she does it."  
She says thoughtfully.

Just then, the bell rings, signifying the start of homeroom.

... Though, Toriumi-sensei doesn't show up for another two minutes.

...

...

...

It's lunch time.

I guess I'll...

--  
1. Eat lunch with Yukari.  
2. Eat lunch with Junpei.  
3. Eat lunch with Aegis.  
4. Eat lunch with Fuuka.  
5. Have lunch in the student council room.  
6. Look for Akihiko-senpai.  
7. Eat lunch alone.  
8. Sleep until class starts.  
--

The student council room is directly in front of our class.  
Since I'm a member of the student council as well, I'm able to enter it at any time.

"Good afternoon, Senpai."

As expected, Senpai is already inside, working on some documents.  
She's the only one in, and it looks like she came here as soon as class ended.

"Ah... Good afternoon. Did you need something?"  
Since I came in, her attention shifts from the documents to me.  
I hold up two packages of bread and some strawberry milk I just bought.

"I was thinking I'd join you for lunch."  
Is my reply.

... For some reason though, Senpai seems speechless.  
I wonder if I'm doing something wrong.

"... Is that okay with you Senpai?"  
I ask uncertainly.  
At this, she seems a little hesitant.  
Although Mitsuru-senpai is certainly reliable and always vigilant, for some reason, she seems unprepared for the strangest things.

After a few seconds, she finally answers.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I must decline. I haven't brought any food with me, you see."  
It's faint, but I think there's a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
I smile at her.

"I figured as much. That's why I bought two."  
I hand her one of the bread and strawberry milk.  
She seems surprised for a moment, but cautiously accepts.

"... Thank you."  
Seeing as she accepts, I take a seat next to her.  
She seems to be studying my movements very closely.  
... I kind of feel like I'm doing something wrong.

"... Um, Senpai? Is something wrong?"

"Ah... No, it's just... I'm not used to having lunch at school with anyone, you see."  
She says this as if it's something to be ashamed of.

"Eh? What about Akihiko-senpai...?"

"He's probably training right now. I don't think he ever misses a chance to exercise. Though I must admit, he does have tenacity."

I chuckle a bit.  
That is very Akihiko-senpai-like.

"By the way, what are you working on, Senpai?"  
I look at the documents she was working on before.

"Oh, it's just the usual things. I was hoping to finish them quickly before the week ends. We won't have a chance to use this room for a while, if you recall."

Ah, that's right.  
Next week, the student council room is going to be closed off for a while.  
Apparently, there's something wrong with the electrical system, and they're also taking the chance to repaint and refurnish the room.  
Though we'll still have meetings, it'll be inconvenient without it.

"... I see. Then, let me help out a bit. I haven't been very helpful lately, so I should at least do this much."

For a moment, Mitsuru-senpai seems hesitant.  
Still, she nods, perhaps a little cheerfully.  
Although she's proud, she's not one to decline help when offered it.  
And in the first place, she is the one who asked me to join the student council.

"Alright. If you could take care of these for me, I'd appreciate it."  
She hands me a few documents, though they're noticably less in quantity than her own stack.

... Well, her sense of responsibility still out weighs anything else.

For the remainder of the lunch period, we work on documents together.  
Though it's tedious work, it's actually a little enjoyable.

...

...

The bell signifying the end of school rings.  
The students en masse excitedly walk out the classroom thinking of what they'd do with the rest of the day.

As for me...

--  
1. Walk home with Junpei.  
2. Walk home with Aegis.  
3. Attend club with Fuuka.  
4. Join Mitsuru-senpai in the student council room.  
5. Attend the athletics club.  
6. Walk home alone.  
7. Think about it outside.  
--

As I walk outside the building, I notice a familiar figure nearby.

"Ah, Senpai...!"  
I call out.  
The one surrounded by a group of girls is unmistakable.

Noticing me, Akihiko-senpai wades through the girls and approaches me.

"Hey Leader, heading home?"  
He asks.

"Mn. What about you, Senpai?"

"Me? I was gonna jog over to that noodle place and get some ramen. How about you? Feel like joining me?"  
It's like he doesn't even notice the flocks of women vying for his attention.  
Though, that's no different from any other day.

"Sure."  
I answer.  
Akihiko-senpai nods.

"Alright, let's go."

And like that, the two of us walk outside the school grounds.  
The murderous glares of the Sanada Akihiko fanclub stabs into my back like frozen knives...

... After some time, we eventually make it to the ramen shop.  
Since we jogged most of the way here, we worked up quite the appetite.

I'm on my fifth bowl now.

"Hey, not bad. Though if you eat too much, your body will feel heavy and you won't be able to move so well later."  
Akihiko-senpai warns his kohai.  
But, I just give him a thumbs-up.  
If it's just this much, I won't have any problems at all.

"Heh, that's right. Almost forgot who I was talking to."  
Akihiko chuckles as he finishes his second bowl.

It looks like the restaurant owner is pretty familiar with him, since he gives us both discounts.

"Do you come here often Senpai?"  
I inquire.

Akihiko-senpai has a thoughtful look on his face.  
... Then nods.

"... Yeah, sort of. Shinji used to come here a lot, see."

... Ah, I get it.

Aragaki Shinjiro.  
Until some time ago, he was a resident of the dorm as well.

That is, until he...

Well, he was probably Akihiko-senpai's best friend.  
Even though they tended to argue constantly.  
Occasionally, I was even caught in the middle of those arguments.

"But yeah, I should be asking you that. I didn't even know this ramen actually existed here 'till you ordered it."  
Akihiko-senpai turns the conversation towards me.  
Well, it's no surprise since I ordered 'that' for both of us.  
Apparently, it's a secret item on the menu that only a few people know about.  
... Or so I was told.

"Mn. I used to come here a lot with a friend of mine, and that's how I found out about it."  
My mind turns to the 'Gourmet License' I keep in my wallet.  
Akihiko-senpai seems impressed.

"Heh, I guess I can't expect any less from you."

We finish the ramen while talking about this and that.  
Usually new training regiments Akihiko-senpai wants my opinion on.

... But Senpai. I don't think we're going to find any waterfalls around in Iwatodai.

...

...

...

When we make it back to the dorm, it's already dark.

"Hello."  
Ken, whom I haven't seen all day, greets us.

"Hey Ken. How was your day?"  
Akihiko-senpai asks, putting down his bag.

"Not bad. Oh, but I've been hearing some strange rumours though."  
"Rumours?"  
"Oh hey, I think I've heard those."

"Rumours?"  
I ask.  
Yukari nods at me.

"Yeah. They say people have been turning up unconscious here and there. When they wake up, they have no memories of why they even fell unconscious in the first place."

... Suddenly, the conversation turns dark.  
But, such rumours...

I've never heard such things before.

"Yeah, I've heard those. Haven't a few people even turned up missing?"  
Junpei adds nonchalantly.

... Somehow, I feel uneasy.  
As if, something is off in the back of my mind.

... I don't know.  
I don't know why I feel this way.  
But, for some reason...

"But it's just rumours. There's probably no basis in it."  
Yukari quickly says.  
It looks like she sensed my discomfort.

"Yeah, you're probably right. They'll probably fade by next week or something."  
Junpei agrees.

And with that, the conversation is over.

... But, that's wrong.  
Rumours are that precisely because they have a basis of some sort.  
The reason there are rumours in the first place is because there's a source.  
So, if there are rumours of people falling unconscious or going missing, that's because...

Shaking my head slightly, I put such thoughts away into a corner of my mind.

Anyway, there's some time before bed, so...

--  
1. Chat with Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai.  
2. Talk with Akihiko-senpai and Ken.  
3. Hang out with Fuuka and Junpei.  
4. Spend time with Aegis and Koromaru.  
5. Go to bed early.  
--

The cool night air feels good.  
It's certainly different from the gentle warmth in the daytime.  
Altogether, it's a good atmosphere.  
Perhaps it might have something to do with the presence of the shrine.

"Here we are, Koromaru."  
I unhook Koromaru's leash and allow him the run around the shrine.  
Since this place was originally his home, he seems a lot more energetic here.

I turn to my other companion.

"Shall we have a seat then?"

Aegis, who was standing behind me, nods.  
Together, we take a seat on one of the benches.

"Koromaru-san is always so happy whenever we bring him here for walks."  
"Mn, that's true."

Aegis smiles gently as she watches.

"This place... It holds many memories for him. Some happy, and some sad... But. He is able to recall all those memories, and each of them are precious to him."  
Her voice is completely sincere, as are her words.  
And then, somehow, like a slowly wilting flower, her expression saddens.

"... Life... Is one where both happy and sad events will occur."  
"... Aegis...?"  
"But, that also means that happy times will inevitably end..."

... I see.  
So that's what's on your mind.

In other words, we were both thinking the same thing.

Without looking at her, I place a hand on her head.  
She looks at me and blinks.

"Mn. It's true that happy times don't last forever. Eventually, these tranquil times will come to an end."  
I say this calmly, without hesitation.  
At this, Aegis' expression becomes downcast.

"But, that's alright isn't it?"  
I smile at her.  
She looks at me with a face that say she doesn't understand.

"Mn... Spring won't last forever. Eventually, summer will come. Then autumn, then winter. But, after that is spring again. That's why you don't have to worry."

As I say this, Koromaru patters over to us, signifying that he's done playing.  
I softly pet his head.

"It's true that these happy times may end someday. But I'm sure that happy times will return as long as we continue living. We shouldn't ask for more than that."

I stand up.  
It's time to head back home.  
I offer my hand to Aegis.

"So, shall we head back then?"

For a moment, Aegis just looks at me.  
Perhaps, she doesn't fully grasp the meaning of what I said.  
But, that's fine too.  
She'll understand eventually.

Even so, she smiles brightly, and takes my hand.

"Yes!"

...

...

And finally, the day ends.  
As I lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, the events of the day flow into my mind.  
Various thoughts, various conversations...  
But still, something was missing.

Outside, the moon looms overhead.  
Like a lullaby, it slowly brings me to sleep.

Maybe not tomorrow, or even the day after...  
But someday soon.  
I'll definitely meet the one that person who even now refuses to come out...

-

-

-


End file.
